


Drabbles from Ferelden

by Dienael



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dienael/pseuds/Dienael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I post everything I wrote while crying my eyes out while playing Dragon Age. My english may be broken, it's been a long time since the last time I wrote in that language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I do.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Just to clarify a few thing : I'm french and I know for a fact that I'm not the most skilled person when it comes to the english tenses so don't be too much angry at me, please. (Plus, I wrote it on my phone at approximately four in the morning.)  
> More importantly. The warden here is Vigdis Aeducan, proud heir of the House Aeducan and very much in love with this dork of Alistair.  
> I hope you will enjoy the reading !  
> You can contact me at dienael.tumblr.com if you want to discuss (or cry) (or both) yay.

« I think you might like that. »  
« Like what ? »  
« The snoring escaping Wynne’s tent. Pretty sure it’s demonic. At least. »

She bursts into laughter. If you ask him, he would have described her like that : laughing and caring and burning with a flame that never falters. If you ask him, he would have said that this is why he loves her, because she laughs everytime at his worst jokes and talks back and climbs on his feet to kiss him in the dark, when she’s sure nobody will notice.

But hey, he’s Alistair, only Alistair, and nobody ask him. They expect decisions, strategies, politics, not him answering to foolish questions but here he is, looking fondly at her while she’s shaking her head, the brightest smile he has ever seen on her lips.

« You’re a dork, Alistair. »  
« Fair enough. But you love me. »

She rolls her eyes and he bites his lips but he can’t help shuddering when she gets on her tiptoes and presses a kiss on his shoulder, the shadow of a smile in her eyes.

« I do. » she says, and it’s all that he needs.


	2. To belong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is not much that I could say except that insomnia kept me up and that I wrote that. Still Vigdis and still Alistair but hey, what did you expect, he's the first person still by her side since the beginning of the game and I have quite a lot of feelings about that.  
> (There is spoiler about Alistair, I guess, if you didn't finish the game before reading that.)  
> Have a nice reading, come talk to me at dienael.tumblr.com.

They belong here. They belong in the grass and in the river, they belong in the cabin made of wood. They belong here, living together, away from the bitter taste of the blood.  
This is not bound to happen.

He knows that. She knows too. He takes her hand and she smiles, laying her eyes on the landscape around them. There’s wind, flowers, the sound of the water besides them and the roaring laugh of Morrigan somewhere near them followed by the angry scream of an apparently now wet Zevran.

They belong here, they think, and Vigdis’s hand is warm, and he could cry if he thinks about it too much. They belong here, it’s a sure thing, but they don’t belong here together.

It breaks his heart. Now that she’s not anymore a princess, here he is, a _king_. Unable to marry her, unable to stay by her side but a king nevertheless, a king with his duty, a king who has to reign. He can’t escape from that. He can’t ignore that.

That doesn’t mean he likes it but a choice has to be made.  
She understands. She understands a lot of things since the beginning of their journey. She understands him, she understands politics, she understands why he doesn’t tell her before about his father. She understands why he has to choose his country over her. She understands also how much he doesn’t want to lose her.

« I love you the most. » he whispers and she smiles, soft and sad, even if her voice sounds playful when she answers.  
« I bet you do. »


End file.
